Voltura
This is information regarding an alter ego. For information on the real identity, see Carmelita Aves '''Voltura '''is the supervillain persona of Carmelita Aves. A member of the Flock of Fury, she most likely serves as second in command to her mother and teammate, Lady Gobbler. Like the rest of the Flock, Voltura is also one of the few individuals that actually puts effort in keeping her identity secret; for most others in the show that have alter egos, people know who is who. Appearance Like the other members of the Flock of Fury, Voltura dons a bird themed helmet, black gloves with talons, as well as a black body suit. She also wears a black cape that resembles the wings of a vulture. Her ensemble's accent color is green. Powers and Abilities She combines physical moves and Lasers in her attacks, similar to the other members of the team. Her attacks seem to specialize in speed, as she appears to be the fastest member of the team. She also has a powerful punch attack that seems to be the same power strength as White Pantera's Power Punch Kick. Just as with the other members of the Flock, Voltura possesses: * A rocket booster for flight * A wrist communicator * Acrobatic skill * Laser weapons with the ability to combine with the weapons of the other members. Personality Not much of Voltura's actual personality is known other than the standard greediness and confidence that comes with most other villains, and that she seems to be a somewhat straightforward 'no-nonsense' woman. It's also very well established that she has not gotten over the breakup between herself and White Pantera, which had occurred at some point in their high school years. Like the other members of her team, she harbors a strong hatred of the Rivera family, and an extreme distrust of El Tigre, mainly, because she worries he will break her daughter's heart the same way his father broke her own. She appears to be in denial over her break-up, as she often claims to have broke up with White Pantera only to be told he dumped her and she always yells "As if I could forget!" This appears to be a defense mechanism, no matter how many times she is told or corrected. Episodes *Eye Caramba *Tigre + Cuervo Forever Minors *Enter the Cuervo *Fool Speed Ahead *Clash of the Titan *Burrito's Little Helper *The Good, The Bad, and the Tigre *Stinking Badges! *The Cuervo Project *No Boots, No Belt, No Brero Trivia * The only time she's ever been seen out of costume was in Tigre + Cuervo Forever. * She constantly claims to have been the one to break up with Rodolfo, only to be told by another character that it was the other way around. * Supposedly, her civilian identity assumed the role of the Leone School's art teacher. *Carmelita dated Pantera when they were teenagers. Judging from the fact Pantera is aware of Voltura, this either means he knows Carmelita's identity or she has been Voltura since a young age. *Voltura's beta design has some differences compared to her final design. The differences include: **Her viser, helmet designs, and gloves are pink, indicating that this was her original color scheme. **Her viser is much bigger and divided into two parts while her helmet is much smaller. **Her helmet has no stripe. **A part of her hair is visibly seen from her helmet. **She wore purple mascara. **She has no mask under her helmet. category:Characters category:Females category:Supervillains Category: Characters voiced by Grey Delisle Category:Humans Category:Mothers Category:Alter egos